


Unexpected developments

by addictfic_xo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, FBI, Slow Burn, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictfic_xo/pseuds/addictfic_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina’s FBI and Emma’s in trouble.</p>
<p>Maybe she ends up adding FBI consultant to her CV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from them.
> 
> Neal's in this chapter a bit but SQ endgame all the way :)

Neal’s running, his backpack is bouncing off his back repeatedly but he supposes that’s one of the few downsides of having just acquired about a dozen different solid gold artefacts. He thinks back to the solid gold bars from his last job, much harder to get but a much better shape for transportation. He’s going to have to hide his loot, not really because of the statue shaped piece digging into his back, but more because of the blaring alarms he can still hear in the distance. 

He spots it, bright if not a bit banged up and looking very out of place, the beetle. It's perfect. He can sympathise with the owner, he’s been caught out many times with unexpected parking violations, which is something to add to his growing list of crimes he laments. Neal knows from experience the long gruelling process of removing a clamp, so he knows that beetle won’t be going anywhere anytime soon and he’s not entirely sure it’ll even be worth the fine to get it back in action. 

He pulls off he standard issue jumpsuit and grabs the tools from his backpack, unsurprisingly, popping the trunk doesn’t take very long. When everything is in and covered by the suit he checks himself out, t-shirt still clean, jeans looking dark and undamaged apart from the rip from a few days ago. His stomach grumbles. He follows the delicious smell in the air, surely he thinks, he should deserve a big dinner after all his hard work. It’s a nice looking diner, although he supposes it would be in this side of town. He spots something inside equally as attractive, or someone he should say, and grins.

Emma looks up at the sound of the bell, when the door opens the noises from the night filter in and she can hear the alarm from some far away building.

“Sounds like a busy night for someone” customer number 302 says as he enters. Okay so maybe she wasn’t actually keeping track but it had been a long day, longer than usual given that it’s her birthday. Granny had done her a favour though and she was grateful really.

“Yeah seems like it, lotta rich folk around though doubt they’ll even notice anything’s amiss” she says eventually. Not long left on her shift she notices, and he’s not a bad looking guy. Well off himself she thinks as she takes in his very bulky gold watch. 

“You like it?” 

She’d like how much she could get for it at her local pawn she thinks to herself. 

“Of course, it’s stunning” she laughs awkwardly to herself “makes me wonder what you’re doing in here, but then again I know the chef personally so I think I understand.”

“I presume that good food isn’t the only thing people come here for, have you been here long?”

Eugh, god. She could do worse though, he’s got a nice smile but then again she's learnt from past experiences the dangers of a disarming smile.

“Not here long I’m just here covering for a friend, I move around a lot so I’m never in the same place too long. Anyways what can I do for you...” 

“Neal, and I’ll just grab the special if that’s alright?”

“You got it. Hey, granny one special for Neal”

Granny had been at this a long time, the diner is reliable income and she’s proud of it, it’s supported herself, Ruby and many foster kids throughout the ages. None of those kids held a flame to Miss Emma Swan though, even with the amount of trouble that seemed to follow her.

“Coming up Emma, after this one you’ve done your time. Go out and enjoy your birthday for once.”

Emma didn’t usually celebrate her birthday but she figured since she’s due to leave town soon she may as well.

“That’s great! We’re both celebrating tonight then. My investment paid off, all drinks on me if you fancy it. I heard there’s a new club opening around the corner.” That’s true enough he thinks, his research was pretty thorough. The club opening floods the surrounding streets with bodies, drunk and probably very unruly bodies. 

This is probably a terrible idea, although for a last minute birthday plan it wasn’t so bad. She is feeling a strong need for liquor and dancing. 

“Well if drinks are on you how can I resist?” she says as she flashes him a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina’s FBI and Emma’s in trouble.
> 
> Maybe she ends up adding FBI consultant to her CV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from them.
> 
> Regina's introduced :)

She thinks to herself, out of all the agents you had to be on this bust. Just because half the bureau are idiots and she’s a senior agent. She doesn’t particularly like that term either but she does have more experience and she has been working for months trying to nail this bastard. It’s just her luck that this guy isn’t just into supply and distribution, but he likes to test out the product by giving away thousands of free samples during large events to potentially gain a lot of new customers. It’s the ultimate advertising for clubs and establishments regardless of how fucked up the clientele may be at the end of the night. 

She supposes that’s how Hook got his name, he gives it out free and when they get hooked- he’s in the business. They received intelligence from an undercover officer, the shipment is coming into the club tonight. The drugs are never on site beforehand, a surprisingly smart move for this guy but she supposes if he’s got himself this far up in the drug cartel hierarchy he must have a few street smarts even if she’s reluctant to acknowledge them.

She’s placed herself at the bar, not that she’s supposed to be drinking but she orders an apple martini anyways ‘cause she figures tonight is a done deal. This high end clubs opening night was an obvious launch pad for Hook and she’s already identified half a dozen of his known accomplices hanging out with some questionably dressed women in the clubs VIP room. They know from their recon the shipment will be delivered around the back, transferred to the ‘lazy waiter’-a small lift still in the building structure from the restaurant that last occupied this space- and into the room behind the VIP area. This is where they believe Hook distributes his product to his dealers and where they’re aiming to catch him red handed.

Her eyes are pulled away from the VIP area, she knows she doesn’t have to be on watch the whole time, she’s got a lot of plain clothes officers in to keep an eye on activity and if anything it would draw attention. She ends up staring at the couple next to her, although, now she’s looking closer they don’t look like a couple. In fact the woman seems like she’s waiting for an opportunity to escape her very drunk counterpart. 

Regina moves closer, she knows how to move without drawing attention but it seems as though this mystery woman’s eyes are following her every movement. Not that she minds drawing her attention, as she locks eyes with her and watches her gaze travel up and down her body. As their eyes met again the blonde smirks and Regina flushes. The blonde's smirk falters though when Regina winces and breaks eye contact as her headset screeches. It's her partner Mal reminding her of the expected drop-off time. She glances back at the woman who captured her full attention, she's still looking if not looking a bit concerned. So Regina flashes her a quick smile and orders another drink before confirming she received the message.

While she’s waiting she overhears fragments from the couple’s conversation, it seems the guy, as intoxicated as he is, can still realise that the beautiful woman he’s with is quickly losing interest and in a last ditch attempt is telling her all about the excitement of his recent job. The way he’s talking has her hooked though, similarly with his beautiful friend, she’s recognises it as a sick pride that many criminals she’s known have had of their past ‘jobs’ as well. Her hunch is confirmed when he mentions he’s stashed his priceless loot and she sees the change in the blonde now pressed up against the bar. Something’s changed she realises. The blonde carries on though, thoroughly praising ‘Neal’s’ amazing skills and asking more about his adventures.

“30 mins incoming on the goods Gina, lay low for a bit then find a good position on the dance floor closest to the VIP area”

“Copy”

She focuses back in the conversation. ‘Neal’ seems to have gotten fed up of all the questions and gone straight for his prize. For fucksake. She hates these handsy guys, that had been one of her reasons for recommending that someone else work the floor - citing the incident from a previous work night out where she arrested 3 different guys for drunk and disorderly. Archie wasn’t pleased with the end result of his work event but what did he expect. She’d bet a years salary that no one had tried to grope him before.

Emma

This guy is even dumber than she thought, although she never suspected him to be heist material- but even she knows if you just committed a felony you don’t brag about it to the first pretty face you see. Especially not about where you hid the goods, she couldn’t believe her luck- this might be the first memorable birthday she’s had in her whole life. It’s not too surprising that he let that information slip out after the story he told her about his last job. 

He had tried to sell it to her as a mistake he learnt from, never work with serious organised criminals ‘cause if they stab you in the back it’s never worth it to get revenge'. That’s why he only works alone now he had said, emphasising that he isn’t a bad guy and all that stuff.

She knows it’s time to lose him now and it shouldn’t be too hard in this club. And, she thinks, she might even be able to start actually celebrating as she see’s the stunning woman from earlier coming towards her.

“Hey gorgeous, any chance I could steal you away for dance?”

Wow, ballsy and beautiful. She couldn’t be any more Emma’s type if she tried. She can see Neal try to fumble for a response. She smirks at the brunette, it doesn’t seem to be coming anytime soon.

“I’d love to, Neal doesn’t mind, do you Neal?”

“I’ll bring her right back to you I promise.”

Emma had been slowly shifting away from him anyway, and promptly took the brunette’s hand allowing herself to be dragged toward the VIP dance floor. She feels a bit bad about Neal but the shiny new watch on her wrist and the stunning woman on her arm are quick to make her forget.

Regina

Well she’s found the best way to kill 30 minutes, if only her dad could see her now. She’s still got hold of the blonde’s hands and pulls her in close, she should probably get her name but she’s a bit distracted by her eyes. She’s not usually in these situations, but she’s pretty sure she shouldn’t feel this connected to someone she just met.

Her new dance partner leans in closer, whispering in her ear “it’s Emma by the way” then she turns Regina around and pulls her against her front. Regina turns her head finding herself just a hair away from Emma’s “Re-Regina” What the fuck was that? She thinks to herself. A sentiment repeated into her headset.

“Reginaaaa, Gina did you hear me? Did you just stutter? Haha, omg she’s zoned out she’s been hypnotised”

“No I haven’t” Regina snaps out, Emma looks at her strangely “You haven’t what?” 

The one time, and she’s on a bust. 

“Haven’t ever danced with anyone nearly as beautiful as you” 

It’s a bit ridiculous and she can hear groans of disgust coming through the head set, but it’s true and she means it sincerely as she turns back around to look into her eyes. Emma seems to consider that as they continue to sway together and then, she smiles. One of those smiles complete with dimples and sparkling eyes, shit she's gorgeous.

“It’s my birthday today you know, and I just thought of something I’d really, really like to do for my birthday”

Regina leans her forehead against Emma’s in frustration, this is such horrific timing she can’t help but think while she stares at her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I have further chapters written out so let me know what you think so far :)


End file.
